


"Every Time I See Her..."

by SassyAndClassy94



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Storybrooke AU, Swanfire - Freeform, Teen Baelfire | Neal Cassidy, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 16:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyAndClassy94/pseuds/SassyAndClassy94
Summary: A *very* short story inspired by a prompt page I follow on Tumblr. I actually wrote this back in the spring but it somehow accidentally became a 'Tumblr exclusive'... so sorry about that. Regardless, thank you so much for reading!





	"Every Time I See Her..."

“Where’ve you been?” Moraine asked Baelfire as he sat down next to her; she handed him what looked like a smoothie.

“No where.” he answered with a casual shrug.

He was trying to play it cool but Moraine knew better. “You were gathering up the nerve to try and talk to her again, weren’t you?” she asked as she sipped her smoothie.

“What? Talk to who?”

Moraine scoffed. “Emma Nolan?” she raised her eyebrows and Baelfire shrugged again and avoided her gaze. She rolled her eyes. Everyone in Storybrooke knew about his crush on the sheriff’s daughter. Well… all except maybe Emma herself… and maybe their parents. Other than them, everyone knew. “So…” she began again. “Did you finally talk to her?”

“No…” Baelfire looked down as he answered. “I was going to but… she was busy talking to her friends and then she looked like she had to get home.” 

“You chickened out AGAIN??” she punched his arm. “Another opportunity flushed down the toilet.”

“Oh stop!” he retorted. “Its not like I won’t see her again…” he paused before going on. “I’ll see her on Monday and I’ll try again then.” There was admiration in the way he had said the last phrase. “You think she’ll talk to me?”

Moraine shrugged. Frankly, she didn’t give a darn if Emma talked to Baelfire or not. Actually, if she had to be completely honest she didn’t much care for Emma anyway. She thought she was nothing but a spoiled, stuck-up little brat with a picture-perfect little family. A girl who attended church faithfully, stuck with her small band of introverted and nerdy girl friends, always careful to stay away from any bad influences in fear of ‘What Mama and Daddy would think’. She was nothing but a goody-two-shoes and it annoyed Moraine to no end. What her friend thought he saw in the blonde sixteen-year-old girl was beyond her. “Who cares?” she finally said.

Baelfire was taken aback by her sudden and rather rude and insensitive answer. “What?” There was confusion in his tone.

“She is simply out of your league,” she replied tersely. 

Bae slumped a little in his chair. “I know she is, but -”

“Don’t take this wrong but what exactly do you see in her?” Now was the moment of truth.

Baelfire smiled before he answered. “What’s not to see in her?” he said admirably. “Have you ever observed her? She’s always kind to everyone, she’s not afraid to stand up to anyone - the other day Emma came into my father’s shop with her mom and she told him off…” he trailed off for a second as he recalled the moment and smiled, then went on again. “And she always seems so happy - she’s always smiling and giggling with her friends.”

Moraine didn’t know how much more of this she could take; she annoyedly sipped her smoothie through the straw and forced back an eye roll. As he was talking - maybe more like gushing - about Emma she noticed a sparkle develop in his eye she had never seen before. He really liked this girl. But as much as she wanted to gag, she decided to be a good friend and just listen. 

“It’s just…” he went on again. “Every time I see her I…”

“Forget your name?” 

Bae smiled and looked down at his lap. “Yeah…” he answered slowly. “Yeah kinda.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
